A loved ones blood
by sparkle1234
Summary: When misty saw ash and may kissing she ran and well it broke ash's heart what happened to her Rating T for charater death Oneshot


**Blood of a loved one**

I know I made may out to be a bitch in this but she had to be to go with the story so sorry all you a/ma fans

"Ahh A-ash" a heartbroken Misty stuttered.She had come out here to tell ash her feelings but had stopped when she had seen Ash and May kissing.Tears began to cascade down her cheeks and she felt like he had come up to her,thrust his hands into her chest and ripped out her heart and soul.Her very reason to live.She turned and ran not seeing Ash push May away.

Ash's POV

a few minutes earlier and presant

"Ash I need to tell you something" May came and sat down besides me.I wasnt that interested,I was thinking about how to tell my feelings to a certain flame haired girl."Ash,we have known each other for a long time and I think the time is right to tell my feelings for you and those feelings are that I... love... you"That snapped me out of my thoughts right there and l looked at her while she carried on talking"I have always had feelings for you and I know you feel the same so please tell me you love me like I love you"Before I could speak May flung herself at me and we lip-locked I was so shocked I didnt pull away and May took that as a sign to deepen the kiss when I heard a small sob and in the corner of my eye a flash of shocking red.I heard her run and broke the horrid kiss so forcefully may was thrown off the log.She looked so smug I was about to slap her into next week when she opened her big mouth"I always told misty you heart would be mine and she always disagreed ya know I guess now she knows she was wrong.""May I never loved you and infact the girl I loved has just gone off sobbing"She looked stunned and I ran.Ran and never looked back as I headed for what would be the worst thing I ever saw.

Normal POV

Misty didnt know where she was.After seeing the love of her life in somone elses arms she had run blindly into the forest.A sudden rustle in the bushes brought her back to earth and swung round fast enough to see a very annoyed Velplume cast poison.The last thing she saw before she fell to the ground as the poison slowly and cruelly took effect was a figure running towards her.

Ash had alerted Brock and was now serching for her in the forest.A quiet sobbing showed him to her where abouts but to his horror as he rushed to her she had just had a massive dose of velplume poison which is some of the strongest poison in the pokemon world and just as the spors cleared he managed to catch the falling girl before she hit the ground.He tried for a couple of minutes a few futile attempts to wake her up before coming to a conclusion that chilled him to the bone-she was dying.She felt feather light and he managed to pick her up bridal style and started the long way home.Her breating became more ragged as the poison started to eat away at her internal organs and ash noticed afew drops of blood on her lips staining them red in a huge contrast to her papery white skin.As ash finally got to camp Brock rushed up to him and took Misty away after quickly imforming him May and Max had headed home"Figues that cowered" he thought bitterly.

30 minutes later

Mistys POV

I can feel my energy slipping away and the poison eating my from the inside.As I lye here dying I can hear some one talking to me,is it ash.I open my eyes to see the tearstained face of my only love"A-ash" its as if my voice cruely has rid me of all words but that one.Tears drip down his cheeks as he tells me he loves me and then hes sobbing into my chest.I get all my strength and touch his cheek so he looks at me and I guide his face to mine as we kiss one for the first and last time.A kiss filled with pure love.I smile at him as I feel my flame flicked and die and then blackness...

Normal POV

As Ash watched his Misty die,he felt something die inside him.He did not know how long he sobbed into her hair his nose being carressed by her warm vannilla sent when Brock touched his shoulder and helped him up out of her tent and into his and how long he lay on his bed in numbed silence but what made him finally break down was when he looked in the mirror and saw his lips were blood red.Her blood.The blood of a loved one.

Im so evil but did you like it and dont forget to plz rate and tell me what you thought of it.This is a oneshot. ;( it made me cry...NOT but yeah it was upsetting wasnt it poor ash


End file.
